Apenas uma história
by SaysMello
Summary: Mello resolve contar uma história a James, a mesma história que Matt contava... tem lemon sim mas não é MelloXMatt
1. O orfanato

O germânico sobre o sofá, devorava o chocolate, enquanto mudava descontroladamente de canal, não a procura de um bom canal, mas só pra passar o tempo, um menino de traços ruivos, vinha acompanhado de um homem de traços iguais, o garoto vestia uma calça apertada jeans, e uma blusa solta em um tom claro de preto, e consigo carregava um óculos que escondiam sua íris negra, mas de tamanha beleza, quando o silêncio foi quebrado pelo garoto:  
- Pai, me conta uma história, o papi Matt foi preparar algo pra comer

Mello ria ao ver a expressão doce do garoto, e sua inocência, apreciava tudo nele, além do mais de ser a cópia de seu amante.

- Bom, -disse desligando a TV- Vou contar uma história que Matt me contava nas noites que eu tinha um certo  
- MEDOOO – Gritou Matt da cozinha, e riu sozinho- Era Medo James, puro medo...

- Matt cala a boca, era só receio... – disse o loiro sem graça – Mas então James, tudo começa na Alemanha, meu país natal, na época do Nazismo...

"Um menino com um pouco menos de 7 anos de idade, dono de uma íris azul e com os cabelos tão loiros quanto o da mulher que os acompanhavam, acabavam de chegar em casa, ao abrir a porta um homem com uma arma dispara 3 tiros, 2 na mulher a sua frente e um em si mesmo. O menino loiro, sai nas ruas, a procura de ajuda, ele grita desesperadamente, mas quando a ajuda chega, era tarde demais, ela estava morta, e um dos tiros havia atingido direto o coração, ela havia morrido com um crucifixo na mão. Só se ouviu 3 ultimas palavras da boca dela

- Mihael fuja, Fuja!

O menino agora acompanhado por um velho, foi levado a um orfanato perto de sua casa, pra ser mais exato a 2 quadras, no orfanato havia muitas crianças, mas no fundo mesmo podia sentir que elas estavam tristes como eu, tristes era pouco para o que nós sentíamos, ao chegar fui recebido por um garoto chamado Franzs, é muito simpático e também acabara de chegar fazia um pouco mais de um mês, que freqüentava aquele orfanato, e uma garoto de íris igualmente azul, Annegreth, mas chamavam a de Anne. Depois de algumas semanas já eram grandes amigos

- Mihael!

- Anne... – disse ele em um tom triste

- Ohh Mello, posso te chamar assim?

O loiro concordou com a cabeça baixa, com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto.

- Não fique assim, eu prometo que você ficara feliz aqui também, mesmo não tendo ela de volta, prometo pra você que eu vou ficar do seu lado até o fim dos meus dias...

Franzs estava chegando e ouviu a conversa no refeitório e disse:  
- Eu também Mello, ficarei com você pra o que precisar, promessa de amigo.

Ao terminar a frase, Mihael, em abraçou os dois e disse:

- Pra tudo que precisarem pode contar comigo também, eu, er, gosto muito de vocês...

- Nós também te amamos Mello – disse Anne no mesmo tom doce de voz.

Semanas se passavam, e a cada dia pareciam se conhecer mais que nunca, eles era inseparáveis, passando-se um pouco mais de anos, veio a notícia que abalou as estruturas que já estavam quase firmes:

- Mello, Anne eu tenho uma notícia

- Fale logo Fran – Disse o loiro no meio de curiosodade acompanhado por Anne

- Eu fui adotado – de cabeça baixa começa a chorar, quando completa – Foi ir para América semana que vem, não sei ao certo aonde, mas...

Mihael deixava as lágrimas escorrerem involuntariamente, pensava em mil coisas em um segundo, mas nada daquelas coisas importavam agora, pois o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, estava indo embora, talvez pra nunca mais se verem, talvez pra muito mais longe que pode se ver.

Anne já se entregava as lágrimas, caiu no chão sem forças nas pernas, como se a noção de tempo, espaço e normalidade, vocês embora pra nunca mais.

- Fran diga que isso não passa de um sonho, me diga Fran! – Anne já fora tomada pelo desespero

- Não Anne, é a mais pura realidade, a que eu estou com medo de enfrentar. Só tenho mais duas semanas- disse com o olhar longe e perdido.

- Fran, -disse Mello- quero que tudo de certo pra você, e que faça o que for melhor a fazer, mas saiba que nos te amamos muito demais.

- Obrigada Mello – deu um abraço no amigo- prometo que essas duas vão ser as melhores semanas. As melhores de suas vidas.

Assim foi se passando essas semanas. Os inseparáveis aprontaram várias, foram a praça escondidos, e ficaram no campo atrás bem atrás do orfanato, que era o esconderijo deles. Mas as semanas haviam terminado, e ele iria embora como essas semanas. Ao amanhecer Mello e Anne procuram o amigo pra dar-lhe o ultimo adeus.

- Onde esta ele, ?

- Desculpem crianças ele partiu ontem a noite, seus pais estavam em fulga.

Eles voltaram a chorar sem um adeus, sem nem um ultimo abraço, Anne não agüentou caiu, Mello a levantou e a protegeu em um abraço, mas a tristeza dele era espelhada muito bem nos olhos, que agora transbordavam, pediam por socorro. Anne nada podia dizer, foi como se tivessem arrancado uma parte dela, agora nos braços de Mello se sentia um pouco mais segura, e pediu-lhe:

- Sempre ficará comigo não é?

O silêncio tomou conta do local, ele não conseguia pensar em nada queria sair dali. Então por fim disse:

- Ficarei, e peço o mesmo a você – e num sussurro mudo disse – sou como um dependente seu agora

*Isso é só um começinho, minha primeira fic aqui*----*


	2. Amor, ou quase isso

James olha para Mello e diz:  
- Pai, essa é a sua história?

- Não James, mas é uma história que Matt pensou ser minha, lembro me que pela primeira vez que me contou que teve esse sonho estranho pra mim, eu senti que no fundo havia algo de verdadeiro.

- Ah, mas por favor continua?

- Deixa eu continuo, eu gosto dessa parte. – disse Matt animadamente limpando as mãos em um pano de prato.

Mello deu um sorriso quase invisível. Assim Matt começou a história:

"Mihael e Anne passaram seus dias sem ao menos um recado do amigo nem seu paradeiro, ele fazia falta, mas Mihael e Anne se tornaram mais próximos, não precisavam nem de ouvir o outro pra ver como estavam e as vezes um olhar certo poderia consertar tudo..

Aos 13 anos, Mihael sentia algo diferente por Anne, algo que também não podia tocar, mas tinha medo de perdê-la ou não estar com ela todo o tempo possível, era mais que amizade, uma coisa que não podia mais esconder, algo que nunca havia sentido, essa emoção lhe trazia felicidade, e uma coisa que lhe completava, mas não era amor verdadeiro, disso ele tinha certeza, mas ela era uma pessoa com quem poderia e queria conviver.

Era 13 de dezembro aniversário de Mello, Anne preparava uma surpresa para seu 14° aniversário, havia comprado um presente, que esperasse marcar ele, Mello ainda estava dormindo, Anne foi até a cozinha iria preparar um bolo, ela estava com uma carta no bolso esquerdo, nela havia escrito seus sentimentos sobre Mello, tinha esperado 2 anos pra entregar essa carta, e decidiu que hoje seria o dia perfeito. Anne estava com um pouco de dificuldade pra preparar o bolo, ela era um pouco baixa, ao contrario de Mello que já era alto e com os traços infantis já invisíveis, ela já estava toda suja de chocolate e massa de bolo, quando algo veio a assustar ela, uma voz:

- Anne? O que faz aqui logo cedo? Está frio, olha lá fora já começou a nevar, e já tem uma camada fina cobrindo a grama.  
Disse Mello procurando por chocolates, com uma voz sonolenta.

- Bem eu, er...

- Está preparando um bolo? É pra mim?

Disse com os olhos já brilhando e feliz. Anne adorou ouvir a voz de Mello com tanto entusiasmo.

- Bem, é pra você sim, mas... Era pra ser uma surpresa – disse com a cabeça meio baixa, já com o rosto todo corado.

- Oh Anne! – Deu um abraço bem forte nela – Muito obrigado, e pra mim sempre vai ser uma surpresa.

Mello passou a ajudá-la com o bolo. Saíram de lá tarde já, eram 11h da manhã, estavam cheios de farinha e chocolate por todo o lado, foi o melhor bolo que eles fizeram na vida. Pegaram seus casacos e foram para o gramado atrás do orfanato.

- Anne...

- Oi.

- Eu queria que você soubesse que eu...

- Que? – Seu coração batia já descontroladamente, estava estourando por dentro.

- Que eu amo tudo que você faz por mim, e que eu só tenho o que agradecer por você... – disse Mello num sussurro, com o rosto totalmente ruborizado.

- Ah que isso, eu também adoro tudo que você faz – O silêncio nessa hora foi dominante, ficaram uns minutos calados, só se encarando.

- Anne, quero que você saiba também...

As palavras não saiam da boca de Mello, ele queria falar tudo que tinha guardado, queria mais não estava conseguindo.

- Queria que você saiba que eu... eu t... eu te amo Annegreth...

- Mello...

Ela levantou a sua cabeça e olhou em seus olhos e disse:

- Eu também te amo muito...

E naquele mesmo gramado, que agora estava coberto por uma camada fina de neve. passaram a sua infância, Anne beija Mello da forma mais gentil e pacifica, faz com que Mello feche os olhos pra sentir melhor, mas Mello aprofundava mais o beijo , invadia a sua boca, e procurava pelo seu gosto, por fim se separaram pois ambos não tinham mais fôlegos, se olharam e entreolharam, quando por fim Mello pega a mão de Anne e diz:

- Obrigada por você fazer parte da minha vida, eu te amo realmente.

E lhe dá novamente um beijo, mais doce e suave. Anne adorava o gosto do cacau em sua boca, o gosto real do chocólatra. Foi o melhor dia que havia tido.

Ficaram o resto da tarde ali sentados trocando olhares e beijos. Tudo que haviam guardado pra si estava acontecendo, depois do sol se por, a neve começou a ficar mais forte, voltaram para o orfanato, já era tarde umas 7h o dia estava claro e a noite extremamente agradável mesmo com o froi tiveram um surpresa, um menino novo acabara de chegar o nome dele era Berger, um menininho encolhido, com um rosto inexpressivo, os olhos tristes e profundos.

De família Alemã e Judaica, ele sofria muito contra esse preconceito. Os pais foram mortos. Assassinato frio e cruel pelo que falavam, ele era muito quieto.

Não dera muito tempo Anne e Mihael foram falar com ele.

- Prazer Berger – disseram juntos Mello e Anne

- Prazer – disse ele com uma voz rouca

- Não fique com medo daqui, nem se assuste, aqui nós somos todos amigos, não temos rivalidades, se você quiser pode andar conosco, tem 12 anos não?

Completou Anne.

- Agradeço muito a ajuda de você, sim tenho 12 anos.

- Seremos bons amigos eu prometo – disse Mello

- Danke für die Hilfe. (agradeço pela ajuda)

- Können auf uns zählen – (Pode contar com a gente) respondeu Mello

- Bom, eu e Anne vamos nos deitar e...

- Eu também estou indo, tenho um quarto, Gute Nacht (boa noite)

- Gute Nacht...

Ao chegar no quarto Anne tirou uma caixinha do armário. Mello havia dado isso assim que chegou ao orfanato, já devia ter se esquecido disso, mas acho que era importante, e também lhe deu uma caderno. Onde poderia escrever tudo que viveu todos esse anos, e os anos que passarão.

- Mello, tenha mais uma coisa pra te dar.

Mello se aproximou dela, que estava com a caixa atrás.

- É isso, não é lá o melhor presente mas foi tudo que pude pensar.

Mello abre o presente. O crucifixo de sua mãe, que pensara que estivesse perdido e uma caderneta, cujo a primeira página estava escrito.

"Espero que uso muito essa caderneta, e que quando a use pense sempre em mim, que escreva os seus melhores e piores momentos, pra sempre lembrar, e nunca se esqueça que te amo, com carinho Annegreth"

Dentro do caderno havia também uma foto, de Mello, Franzs e Anne.

- Anne, esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

Olhou pra ela e a beijou calmamente, mas apaixonadamente."

*** Gentteee, :DDD

to feliz de escrever, vo avisando isso é só um começinho de nada, ainda tem muuuita história :\

Espero que estajam gostando :3:3:3:3

kissussss :8


	3. O novo menino e a carta

- Agora sou eu Matt – disse Mello

- É com você chefe, vou indo ver como está o jantar...

Disse Matt se retirando da sala, com o pano de prato nas costas, passos lentos, e ao sair passou a mão no cabelo do menino que tinha as mesmas madeixas avermelhadas.

- Paaai!!

- Hum?

- Vai logo!!! – disse James, a ponto de explodir de curiosidade.

" Berger com o passar dos dias foi perdendo o medo e a timidez, já sentava com Anne e Mello, e foram virando bons amigos.

Estavam os três sentados na mesa almoçando quando Berger comentou:

- Vocês viram aquele menino de cabelos prateados, ele é muito inteligente mais que os demais, ele é do seu nível Mello!

- Mello é o melhor – disse Anne, abraçando Mello

- Só acho que ele devia ser mais simpático, fui dar boas vindas, ele me olhou, enrolou uma mecha do cabelo e voltou a empilhar dados. – disse Mello com um ar de desinteresse, Anne ainda abraçada a ele, reparou que mostrava no seu rosto uma expressão fechada.

- Mello, o que foi?

- Nada – disse seco e pois a virar a cara para os amigos e ir para o quarto.

- O que há com ele hoje? – perguntou Berger achando que tinha tido algo errado.

- Não sei, ele está meio esquisito esses dias. Desde que aquele menino Near chegou aqui, ele sempre fica feliz quando novas crianças chegam, mas agora ele ficou estranho. Vou ir falar com ele depois eu lhe aviso.

- Ah sim, dank (obrigada)

- Depois a gente se vê então – Anne foi obrigada a aprender um pouco de alemão, sua família não queria que ela aprendesse, então ficou com o inglês.

Anne foi correndo para o quarto para ver o porque do loiro estar assim.

- Mello?

Ele não estava no quarto, correu pra janela e viu que ele estava lá embaixo sentado na beira das grades. Anne correu até lá, e viu o loiro comendo a sua barra de chocolate com raiva. Sentou ao lado dele e perguntou:

- O que foi Mello?

- Já disse que nada, oras.

- Mello, está acontecendo alguma coisa e eu sei disso.

- Eu...

- Mello?

- As pessoas estão me trocando por Near? – disse ele já num tom choroso

- Não Mello, é só porque ele é meio fechado e estranho que elas comentam, e você sempre vai ser o melhor pra gente.

- Obrigada Anne, só queria ser amigo dele também – deixou uma lágrima escorrer, mas por sorte não foi percebida por Anne.

- Se quer ser amigo dele ficar sentado aqui não resolveria.

- Anne, tem mais uma coisa. – disse ele sério, algo que não cogitava brincadeira.

- O quê?

- Eu esse ano faço 16 anos, e terei que servir ao exercito. – disse ele ao menor sussurro possível. Ele estava com medo.

- Mello, não, não, você não pode. Você nem tem idade pra ser convocado.

- Nem eu sei ao certo, fui convocado por esses dias, recebi uma carta, nos seremos um grupo de jovens pra trabalhar lá como auxiliar.

- Mello, por favor não faz isso, você sabe como está o exercito agora, mortos mais mortos e mortos. Você quer matar gente inocente? Quer ver gente inocente morrer?

- Claro que não, mas eu não vou matar, e se eu fugir vão matar todas as pessoas próximas até me encontrar pra me matar também.

- Mas Mihael, eu... – e começou a chorar, ela também tinha algo que escondia.

- Anne não fique assim por mim, eu juro que eu volto é só um ano, nem vou guerrear.

- Promete que voltara. Promete?

- Prometo Anne, o quando você quiser.

- Obrigada Mihael, muito obrigada.

Os dois se abraçaram e Mello disse:

- Vamos Anne, não quero ficar aqui fora sem jantar.

- Está bem, Sr. Faminto

Voltaram afinal já era hora do jantar e estava bem escuro.

Após jantarem foram se deitar.

- Anne, - chamou ela já deitado no escuro

- Hum?

- Não quero que conte sobre ser convocado ao Berger.

- Está bem, falarei somente do Near.

- Obrigado.

Manhã seguinte Berger procura os amigos na mesa, tomando o café, Mello com a sua adorável barra de chocolate e Anne com leite e pão.

- Guten Morgen!!

- Bom dia pra você – disse Anne com olheiras, aquela noite não havia dormido bem.

- Bom dia Berger.

- E me diz, porque estava de mau humor ontem?

- Ahh Berger, esqueci isso era só um ciuminho do Near, neah Mello - disse Anne provocando Mello, cujo os olhos já saiam faíscas.

- Não era não – disse ele de braços cruzados como uma criança mimada.

- Era só isso Berger não há com que se preocupar, nos sempre vamos achar ele o melhor.

- Claro que sim Mello, o menino albino é totalmente sem emoções.

- Obrigada Berger, vocês são ótimos amigos.

- Meninos, eu vou ir lá fora tomar um ar não me sinto muito bem.

- Anne eu vou com você – disse Mello a pegando pelo braço sentindo que ela já estava meio tonta.

- Vamos pra diretoria, precisamos de um médico.

Os olhos de Anne que eram de um brilho imenso, agora estavam foscos e brevemente iriam se fechar. Ela estava desmaiando, Mello entrou em choque, pegou a pelos braços e levou para o diretor que logo que soube a encaminhou para um hospital, Mello teve que ficar, mas em nenhum momento conseguiu descansar.

Anne chegou do hospital dois dias depois, os médicos disseram que foi uma intoxicação alimentar.

- Anne, nunca mais vou deixar você me dar um susto desses, nenhum desses dias eu dormi, nem se quer descansar eu consegui – disse ele num tom de brincadeira, mas nu fundo era verdade, os olhos azuis pareciam bem cansados e acompanhavam as olheiras terrivelmente profundas de dias mal dormidos.

Anne, na verdade não tivera somente uma intoxicação como os médicos haviam dito, eles não sabiam o que aconteciam por trás disso, havia uma doença incurável e não conhecida por eles, mas só quem soubera isso era ela e o diretor. Annegreth não queria dar essa notícia a Mello, já não estava numa situação boa. Mas Anne sabia que não lhe restaria muita mais de três anos de vida, isso seria no máximo. Anne não sabia o que fazer. Queria agora só viver com Mello o tempo que pudesse. Aproveitar o que lhe permitia.

Mello iria para o exército, mas dormiria aqui. Pois não haviam lugares seguros pra dormir. O cabelo loiro em corte chanel deu lugar ao cabelo raspado e a um chapéu do exército nazista. Os olhos ora azuis estavam meio acinzentados, pareciam tão tristes e maltratados. Mello ficara muito frio por esse tempos, havia somente um mês que estava servindo ao exército e mudara totalmente. Mas ainda era um doce com Anne e Berger, era o mesmo Mello interior mas, era totalmente mudado por fora.

Mello todos os dias desde que Anne lhe dera aquela caderneta havia escrito, mas agora suas paginas tinham manchas, manchas vermelhas, ele havia visto muita gente morrer, um deles era seu conhecido de guerra, morrera em suas mãos. Estava sendo uma fase péssima.

** Genteee esse próximo capitulo eu vou fazer o Mello sofrer um poucooo T-T


	4. Exército

- A comida está pronta criançaas!

- Eu não quero comer não papai, eu estou ouvindo a história, depois eu vou jantar.

- Nada feito, ou você janta ou ouve a história James,  
- É isso mesmo James, viu o que o Mello disse

James deu por vencido e foi jantar, mas na hora da janta ficou fazendo mil questionamentos sobre a história, após o jantar Mello foi tomar banho, então Matt continuou a história:

"Dois meses havia se passado, Mello teria que mudar para Gilching, ao norte de Ammersee, onde viveria lá por mais dois meses, lá encontrou um garoto chamado Joseph Lepnzipn, foi conversando, ele tinha 25 anos, e conhecia alguns dos garotos também convocados, Joseph já iria à linha de frente de combate, e disse que meninos cedo convocados teriam a opção de voltar as suas casas, só que, claro, com isso sofreria um pouco, disse com um sorriso sarcástico, para os meninos que voltavam pra casa o castigo era se redimir a outros, e lhe, mas disse que era melhor Mello ficar e lutar, era mais digno. Seu irmão mais novo também estava aqui, mas era um covarde, que queria voltar.

- No combate, nunca sabemos qual será o nosso último tiro, ou o último desgraçado a morrer.

- Ahh, eu não sei, eu vou ficar só como auxiliar, mas em quê?

- Bom, na enfermaria, não é um bom lugar pra ficar, mas pelo menos é mais seguro.

- Hum, nunca me dei bem com uma arma. – lembrou da sua mãe morta, juntamente com seu pai.

- Nem eu, mas aqui é uma questão de sobrevivência e além de tudo meu pai é um dos líderes, e eu vou ser um dia, matar todos os judeus – todos riram, mas Mello estava perturbado com essa idéia, matar gente inocente.

- Qual é o seu nome inteiro, Mello não é um nome de combate – no fundo gritaram Mellito, flor, gay e vários outros

- Meu nome Mihael Keehl.

- Bom, Mihael... Preparado pra meter balas nos Judeus? Raça inferior

Todos riam, Mello não queria matar nem judeus, nem qualquer raça que fosse inocente. Achava esse pensamento muito primitivo, foi quando um menino que parecia na mesma idade o chamou.

- Mihael, prazer Thomas – disse ele

- Prazer.

- Eu sou irmão do senhor cruel ali – disse isso num sussuro, e depois um riso abafado de ambos.

- Vejo que você também não apóia na idéia de matar judeus

- Nem um pouco, nem inocentes.

- Acho que vamos nos entender então.

- Sim, quantos anos você tem mesmo Mihael?

- 16 anos

- Eu também.

- Você também está como auxiliar?

- Não, meu pai me colocou no confronto.

- Nossa, como que você...

- Eu sei utilizar a arma melhor do que os grandalhões ali. Só que eu não quero matar ninguém. Meu pai aposta mais em mim do que neles, mas eu já disse que sou contra, mas também não quero morrer. O que faria se você eu?

- Bom, eu não sei, eu acho que pra sobreviver eu faria tudo, preciso voltar pra casa. Fiz uma promessa. – disse Mello

- Não sei, mas acho que eu vou ter que matar, mas eu não quero.

- É difícil...

Nesse momento o caminhão que levavam eles pro local, fez a curva, nessa hora caiu a agenda de Mello e as duas fotos. Thomas pegou e e olhou a foto, nela tinha uma que Anne abraçava Mello por trás. E a outra era dos três.

- Vejo que tem bons motivos pra voltar pra casa. - E lhe entregou as fotos.

- É meus amigos e ela. Eu a amo de verdade. – olhou a foto e lhe deixou falar.

- Percebi por um momento seus olhos tiveram cor.

E assim foram, viraram amigos. Muitos dias de confrontos, quando em um dia veio um ferido, porém a beira da morte, Mello foi socorrer junto da equipe, mas ao olhar o seu rosto sussurrou:

- Não você não, Thomas...

Ele já havia perdido muito sangue e já estava pálido. Três tiros no peito o atingiram em cheio. Ele estava falando alguma coisa. Ele estava chamando por Mihael. E lhe disse:

- Volte pra ela, e entregue isso ao meu pai, eu vou morrer Mihael, morrer.

Foram as suas últimas palavras. Mihael não se conformou, batia contra o seu corpo que agora estava morto.

- NÃAO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER, LEVANTAA, levaanta, levan...

Mello havia desmaiado. Ele desmaiava toda vez que alguém morria. Ele era fraco demais para o exército pensava os líderes.

Entregou a carta ao pai, nela havia mil desculpas e alguma coisa que não entendi, estava escrito em uma outra língua. Mello havia visto umas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos do pai, mas que logo foram enxugadas. Em uma dessas noites, o mesmo me obrigou a fica no exército, por um trabalho "voluntário", mas achei melhor enfrentá-lo e voltar pro lar. Por causa disso, ganhei uma cicatriz enorme que descia pelas costas, nem dormi por uma semana. A dor é intensa. Mas vou ser forte pra voltar pra ela, pensava Mello, ele já estava farto de tantas mortes e daqueles insultos. Resolveu ser forte e encarar tudo. Mas algo lhe surpreendeu mais ainda. Jovens novos haviam chegado. E ele e alguns desses jovens iriam recolher os corpos judeus do território para serem queimados. Quando foi recolher os corpos, viu que havia uma foto que lhe caia do uniforme. A foto a qual achara pertencia a um corpo que estava de costas estirado. Olhou a foto e viu, Fran, Mello e Anne, ao virar o corpo, viu que era o amigo Franzs. Franzs era de família judaica que moravam aqui. Pelo jeito fora convocado. Mello ficou paralisado caído sobre aquele corpo. Foi demais ali se desligou do mundo. Queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter sido da época nazista, queria morrer agora mesmo.

Os amigos o pegaram e levaram pra barraca. Mello seria mandado denovo pra casa.

Ao chegar em casa Mello, foi correndo pro quarto. E viu que Anne não estava lá, ainda de uniforme nazista foi procurar por ela, Anne estava no gramado da parte de trás. Sentada com algumas crianças. O cabelo loiro escorria pelas costas e o mesmo olhar de sempre, aquela íris azul, pela primeira vez em muito tempo pode sorrir sinceramente.

- Anne, vi coisas horríveis.

- Oi Mello, pense em coisas boas Mello, depois vamos conversar sobre isso.

E deu-lhe um beijo calmo. Mello esqueceu de tudo. Ela era tudo pra ele, tudo pra ele agora.

Passaram o resto da tarde juntos. Conversando.

- Mas então Mello, o que você passou de tão ruim assim lá?

- Franzs, lembra dele?

- Como não lembrar, mas o que tem ele?

- Está morto, e os alemães que mataram. Família Judaica.

Disse ele num tom meio seco. Mas esse tom escondia perfeitamente a tristeza e o desespero.

- Mello, isso é verdade.

- Sim, eu fiquei totalmente arrasado por isso.

Anne começou a chorar, e logo foi acolhida pelos braços de Mello. Anne estava fraca.

- Além que conheci um garoto lá, Thomas, e ele era contra tudo isso, mas seu pai era um dos líderes, o colocou no confronto. Ele não queria matar ninguém, mas teve que enfrentar tudo e era meu melhor amigo lá. E ele acabou morrendo com dó de um judeu que depois dele abaixar a arma matou Thomas.

- Que horror – disse em um sussurro com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

- E ainda o pior, eles te insultam e te machucam – disse ele mostrando as cicatrizes e queimaduras que havia ganhado.

- E a memória de tudo isso me acompanhará pra sempre. Foram os piores dias de minha vida

- Mello, pense pelo lado bom, agora estarei com você, e nunca vou deixar que façam isso com você. E você cumpriu a promessa pra mim.

-Fui forte por isso.

E lhe deu um beijo novamente. Era hora de entrar precisavam ir jantar.

- Wammy's house e suas regras sempre iguais após anos.

Ambos riram e entraram abraçados. Mello mal sabia que nos próximos dias talvez, ele teria a pior notícia do mundo pra ele, ele mal sabia o que lhe esperava por vir.

Depois de jantarem, eles foram pro quarto, Anne deitou-se na mesma cama que ele, ela se sentia fraca sem ele. Precisava dele mais que nunca.

- Mello, preciso de você muito.

- Eu também Anne, você virou simplesmente a minha vida.

Anne adormeceu nos braços de Mello, que passava a mão no cabelos louros dela. Ele esperou tanto por um momento desse, a beijava mesmo ela estando sonolenta, precisava ter ela em todo o momento, precisava dela.

- **"Queria**** ser o ar que respira, porque assim saberei de verdade que precisará de mim pra viver... "**- disse num sussurro quase mudo, mas ela ainda havia ouvido, então adormeceu ao lado dele, abraçada a ele.

*** Feliz demais por mais um capitulo...

pena que eu não tenho leitores que comentam poxa T-T

Plis comenta...

Ps.: o que está em negrito foi retirado de um site.

Ps2: (playstation *---* não é isso) o mello vai sofrer mais um pouco (apanhando das fãgirls do mello e dela mesmo que é muitoo fão girl dele)

Bjjs' *----*


	5. A morte

- Matt, essa história é realmente triste, mas onde você entra nisso?

- Bom talvez mais uns dois capítulos mais tarde, depois que eu ach...

- MATT, não estraga a história, James o Matt não consegue responder essa pergunta agora.

Disse Mello passando pelo corredor com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com o cabelo loiro pingando, os olhos arregalados e a mão ocupada por uma barra de chocolate, mesmo recém saido do banho.

- Mas vocês vão ficar juntos no final?

- Bom, nós v...

- MAATTT!!! Se você falar qualquer coisa à mais sobre isso estraga toda história...

Disse Mello já mais irritado.

- Então conta a história loirão u_u

- Tá okay,

Chega Mello com uma calça de pijama preta.

" Ao amanhecer, Mello acordou e viu Anne do seu lado sorrindo.

- Acordou seu dorminhoco.

- Acho que não, porque tem uma bela dama do meu lado – e fechou os olhos num gesto como se voltasse a dormir.

- Assim você me constrange.

Eles riram, isso era bem melhor que a barraca na qual dormia com 15 garotos pensava Mello.

- Acho que é melhor levantarmos amor, já deve estar retirando o café.

- Sim vamos Anne.

Se trocou, e foi abraçado a Anne até o refeitório, ainda estava no horário.

- Que bom, chegamos no horário ainda.

- Sim, estou com fome. Acho que é mais vontade, lá só tinha direito a um prato de comida e um pão por dia.

- Agora você tem tudo que você quiser aqui.

E lhe deu o suco de laranja na boca.

- Mas o que eu quero é difícil.

- O que você quer?

- Bom, você é comestível? – e deu lhe uma mordida fraca.

Ela riu.

- Não pareço ser de chocolate.

Mello riu da piada e foi acompanhado pela gargalhada dela.

- Com você, meu dia faz com que tudo seja bom, Anne te amo tanto

- Eu também, você não imagina o que é ter que acordar e não te ver no quarto, não te ver pela casa com uma barra de chocolate.

- Eu escrevi cartas pra você, mas sempre rasgavam todas.

- Essas pessoas realmente não tinham a quem amar, eu não sabia nem seu paradeiro, não recebia cartas, por um instante achei que tinha desistido de nós.

- Jamais Anne, Jamais, nunca poderia fazer isso, seria meu próprio suicídio.

Disse isso olhando pra ela, e lhe deu um beijo. Era calmo, suave, mas apaixonado.

- Meninos desculpa interromper, mas preciso que saiam, o horário de café da manhã acabou.

- Sim, vamos sair, desculpe...

- Tão novos e já sabem o que é o amor...

Mello e Anne foram lá pra fora, o dia estava agradável, foram pro campo. Atrás da casa.

- Anne, olha aquela nuvem, parece um coelho.

- E aquela um cachorro.

- Nossa, olha isso daqui

Mello tirou do bolso uma caixinha.

- O que é isso Sr. Mihael?

Disse com um olhar desconfiado.

- Oh! É um anel Mello, que lindo

- Então Anne, aceita namorar comigo de verdade?

- Claro que sim, mil vezes sim.

Abraçou Mello, mesmo deitado e lhe deu um beijo, quente e profundo. Anne deitou-se em cima de Mello, ficaram trocando olhares e beijos. Agora estavam namorando de verdade. Pra Mello não poderia haver coisa melhor. Voltou pro melhor lugar do mundo e pra melhor pessoa.

- Anne eu te amo muito, muito, muito que não caberia nessa galáxia todo o meu amor, não sei nem como cabe dentro de mim.

- O meu às vezes é tanto que transborda pelos olhos. Mello melhor irmos está escurecendo.

- Vamos sim, Anne, só uma coisa.

- O quê?

Disse ela já levantada. Mello a catou no colo e lhe deu um beijo, o pôr-do-sol, já formava a paisagem, Anne agarrou o pescoço do Mello, e desceu pelas costas. Causando um pequeno arrepio em Mello, o tipo de arrepio gostoso. Que descia pela nuca e ia pelas costas. Só ela até aquele momento causava isso.

Depois da Janta, Mello e Anne foram dormir. Anne deitou sobre Mello e o beijou. Passou a mão sobre o pescoço do loiro. Foi lhe tirando a camisa, Mello só pode corresponder o beijo, queria saber o que Anne iria fazer, Anne desceu os beijos até o pescoço, arrancando alguns gemidos de Mello, o fazendo estremecer às vezes. Mello não estava mais conseguindo segurar, Passou por cima de Anne e começou a beijar seu pescoço deixando algumas marcas, ela estremecia por baixo dele, Mello foi tirando sua camisola aos poucos, tirou as mangas e destribuia beijos nos ombros e no pescoço. Anne estremecia a cada toque.

- Anne eu...

- Eu quero Mello, por favor.

- Está bem, se doer avisa, vou ir bem devagar...

- Nos estamos sendo meio irresponsáveis por fazer isso aqui não é?

- Sim

Mello foi penetrando bem devagar, ela deixava uma lágrima escorrer, co começo doía um pouco, mas a dor foi logo esquecida como prazer que vinha, ele cada vez mais rápido. Anne gemia por Mello e Mello por ela. Chegaram ao ápice juntos. Mello deitou-se do lado dela, e disse:

- Te amo pra sempre.

- Eu também, muito e pra sempre.

E adormeceram juntos.

No dia seguinte ao acordar, viu que Anne não estava mais lá, vestiu-se e pôs a procurá-la, não achava em lugar nenhum.

- Hanzs, Sr. Hanzs onde está Annegreth?

- Filho, ela foi levada pro hospital essa manhã, ela não está em bom estado. Faz um tempo que Anne tem essas caídas de saúde. Os médicos não sabem o que é.

- Quê? Eu preciso ir pra lá agora, imediatamente.

O desespero bateu em Mello, o pressentimento ruim cobria lhe os olhos, queria saber sobre ela. Onde estaria ela? E como estaria?

- Bom, se quer ir Sr. Mihael, preparo-lhe um carro pra levar você até lá.

- Quero sim, quero muito, faça isso logo, suplico pra você. Por favor.

- Bom, temos um saindo agora, peço pra te levar até lá.

- Muito obrigada, Sr Hanzs muito obrigada mesmo.

- Não é todo dia que vemos jovens apaixonadas como você e a Srta. Annegreth.

Mello foi a caminho do hospital, precisava senti-la precisava tê-la consigo. Ao chegar no hospital procurou por ela na enfermaria, só foi achá-lá era 11h da manhã, Annegreth estava em estado grave.

- Anne!

Mello já chorava ao vê-la numa cama, sem poder ajudá-la.

- Mello, o que faz aqui? Não que...

- Anne? Anne?

- Mello... te amo

Anne começou a tossir de novo e seus olhos reviravam, e seu coração não estava batendo, junto com a tosse saia sangue, os cabelos já perdiam seu brilho, Annegreth estava morrendo, médicos e enfermeiras, entrram na sala, e retiraram Mello, que ficou gritando por ela, acalmou-se depois, os médicos ficaram lá até tarde.

"Anne você não pode morrer, eu nunca vou deixar, Anne eu te amo, por favor fique comigo, sem você eu não sou nada, Anne, eu suplico pela minha alma, não morra, meu Deus já estou perdendo a cabeça, porque será que isso acontece, todos que eu mais amo, e tenho consideração vão embora, primeiro foi a minha mãe, amo ela mais que tudo mais a perdi perto do meus 7 anos de idade, algumas semanas depois, meu melhor amigo, amigo mesmo foi pra américa e anos depois soube que ele foi morto por nazistas. Passei um ano no pior lugar possível de ficar, vendo mortos, fiz um amigo lá, só que depois de alguns dias ele morreu, chego aqui não tem mais Berger, foi adotado, e a pior de todas as perdas, Annegreth, eu aprendi a amar ela demais, sem ela acho que não sei o que seria de mim, Anne se você morrer, eu juro que eu volto pra você, volto só pra te encontrar, prometo..."

Os médicos saem da sala, um vem falar com Mihael:

- Doutor?

- Filho,

- O que?

- Ela... ela se foi... Annegreth morreu.

- Não, não...

- Desculpe me. Fizemos o que podemos, ela não se cuidava, nem tomava precauções. E já estava fraca demais, meus pêsames.

- Não ela não.

Mello provou o escuro por inteiro, seu coração não batia, e o ar não era o suficiente. As lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos involuntariamente, ele já não enxergava mais motivos pra viver. Nesse momento Mello não sabia o que fazer, estava enloquecendo, provou o mais amargos dos sabores de viver, provou à perda, e agora aquilo que cobria os olhos dela, era a morte. Ele havia percebido que nunca mais poderia tê-la em seus braços, nunca mais poderia acordar ao seu lado, nunca mais poderia vê-la sorrir, sentiu mais vazio do que nunca, lembrou do seu sorriso quando o viu entrar pela porta. Seu coração já sentia uma dor imensa, a dor era tanta que o fazia ficar sem ar, os olhos de cor azul já não se viam.

Mello não via mais razão de viver. Voltou pro orfanato. Escreveu suas ultimas palavras no diário e enfiou a faca bem no coração. E disse:

- Anne estou indo pra você, querida.

Agora a cor pálida tomava conta do rosto de Mello, e o sangue que escorria fazia o tecido da cama branco ficar rubi, e os olhos azuis que tomavam de lágrimas desfaleciam, seus lábios não tinham cor, a dor era demais mas boa, o trairia de volta pra ela. Seu corpo caiu na cama já sem vida, as lágrimas secavam no rosto, o olhar triste e de desespero aindaestava presente, a sua boca, escorria o sangue, seus cabelos espalhados pela cama, faziam a cena mais dolorosa, as mãos dele estavam cortadas, sangrando, Mello estava morto, sobre a cama que dormiram, Mello e Annegreth morreram. Mas ainda resta o caderno. O diário.

**** Feliz por mais um capitulo +2

Olha pra quem acha que acabou, não não acabou, ainda tem que entrar o Matt nessa história, creio eu que terei mais 3 ou 4 capitulos. Espero que eu tenha mesmo.

Estou aberta pra qualquer critica elogia, mas plis comenta okay?

Kiissus s2


	6. Novo amigo

21 de dezembro de 2001

Um jovem ruivo já beirando seus 16 anos, tinha em mãos seu vídeo game, sentado espalhado pelo sofá da sala vazia. O orfanato nunca fora tão monótono, não havia pessoas da sua idade, Matt estava cansado de ficar ali, não esperava completar idade suficiente pra sair.

Ele foi caminhando pro guardo sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, pelos corredores bateu em uns dois monitores, e em um garoto branco tão branco quanto neve, acho que ele acabara de chegar, aparentava 10 á 12 anos, não deu muita atenção a ele, voltou ao pensamento de ir para o quarto, e ainda mais hoje que teria que arrumar aquela bagunça toda, e limpar tudo. Castigo por tentar cabular aulas.

- Eu sempre cabulava e eles sabiam, mas por que dessa agora? – disse ele sozinho já começando a arrumar o quarto.

- As pessoas nunca entendem eu sempre vou bem sou o melhor aluno, nem ligo pra isso, mas eu não quero estudar.

Matt limpando o quarto percebeu que tinha uma gaveta emperrada e trancada, sentou-se em frente a ela e tentava a abrir, pegou um grampo que tinha no banheiro, tentou de várias formas, Matt estava ficando com raiva da gaveta, estava difícil.

- Então é assim? Você não vai abrir gaveta estúpida? Você vai abrir pro Matt sim, todo mundo abre... – Ele riu sozinho, e pensava "Como eu sou pervertido, meu Deus.."

Após algum tempo tentando, a gaveta cessou e abriu:

- "Espero que uso muito essa caderneta, e que quando a use pense sempre em mim, que escreva os seus melhores e piores momentos, pra sempre lembrar, e nunca se esqueça que te amo, com carinho Annegreth"

- Nossa, mas tem muita coisa escrita isso deve ser velho pra caramba, eu vou guardar

isso aqui, pra mais tarde eu ler.

Recolheu as roupas do chão, os fios do vídeo game, as meias sem par, alguns pacotes de salgadinho, dobrou as roupas, outras colocou pra lavar junto com as meias, que mesmo estando sem par, ele pensou que assim se livraria delas por hoje assim não teria a preocupação de achar seus pares no quarto, quando ele ainda tinha que limpar o quarto:

- To pior que dona de casa, olha isso eu e uma vassoura, só me falta um avental e um bebê na mão, argh... Eles nem me deram o aspirador, to pensando seriamente em não cabular mais...

Quando terminou de limpar todo o quarto já era a hora do jantar, estava totalmente esgotado, nem o seu vídeo game queria ligar só queria mesmo era jantar e voltar pro quarto e dormir.

- Ahh, o refeitório nunca foi tão longe, me socorre...

No meio do caminho encontrou com o menino albino de novo.

- Oi, você é novo aqui, não é?

O menino nada respondia, e o olhava.

- Pode falar, eu não vou pegar a sua língua.

Ele deu um sorriso discreto.

- Matt e o seu nome?

- Near...

Disse em um tom baixo.

- Se precisar conversar, pode vim falar com o Matt aqui okay? To exausto hoje, mas é sempre bom falar com alguém.

Concordou com a cabeça já com a mesma expressão vazia de antes.

- Deve ser gente boa, espero...

Matt se sentou na mesa com alguns meninos ambos falavam do novo menino. Que ele era calado demais e tímido demais. E que a sua frieza era muita.

- Ele não te responde, nem tem emoções pelo que parece...

- Ele deu um sorriso pra mim

- O quê?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio com o comentário de Matt, que já ia se levantando pra ir novamente pro seu quarto.

- É isso mesmo, ele deve ser legal só de pra ele um tempo.

Após dizer isso já estava de volta ao seu quarto, deitou-se na cama quando percebeu que tinha algo em baixo, tirou o objeto e viu a caderneta.

- Mas eu guardei na gaveta, eu lembro que eu guardei. Estranho. To cansado depois eu vejo isso aqui.

Quando Matt se deita, ouvi batidas na porta, com apenas uma boxer foi atender a porta, adorava quando era aquelas monitoras querendo supervisionar, elas sempre saiam com cara de brava e gritando pervertido. Mas dessa vez não era uma monitora nem coisa do gênero.

Era o menino novo, Near.

- Hey Near, o que faz acordado?

- Oi, não consigo dormir.

Foi a coisa mais fofa que Matt tinha visto nesse orfanato, mesmo sendo estranho pra ele achar algo fofo, Near segurando um coelhinho debaixo do braço, com o rosto rosado, e a outra mão enrolando o cabelo.

- Quer dormir aqui? Não tenho colega de quarto ainda.

Fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Entra então, a porta não morde.

Near entrou em silêncio e sentou-se na cama. Olhava torto pra Matt, dormia sem pijama e ainda atendia a porta só com cueca. Ele era meio estranho pra Near, mas era comum na idade deles fazer isso.

- Que foi?

Disse Matt percebendo o olhar de Near. Near balançou a cabeça como se não fosse nada.

- Pode falar, eu não mordo... E eu também não machuco nem nada...

- Er... Você atende... a porta, assim?

- É, livre de calças...

Ele riu e esperava que Near também iria rir.

- Você, não ri nunca?

- Me controlo.

- Nossa, pra mim isso é impossível.

O sorriso de Matt era algo que espantava Near, nunca era falso, sempre espontâneo. Era lindo e combinavam perfeitamente com a íris verde.

- Eu vou dormir Near. Muito caansado.

Deu um bocejo. Near nada respondeu, mas fechou os olhos na outra cama, estava com dificuldades de se cobrir, Matt levantou o cobriu e deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite – disse Mear num sussurro mudo.

Matt acorda e vê que ele não estava mais lá.

- Near?

Vê uma coisinha branca em cima da privada tentando escovar os dentes. Com a maior dificuldade Near abria a torneira e enxaguava a boca.

- Se precisasse de ajuda podia me acordar.

Disse Matt rindo da pose do albino.

- Sua pia é alta demais.

- É sim, eu sou meio alto.

O ruivo era mesmo muito alto, e já tinha os detalhes adultos todos bem formados. Near apreciava o ruivo. Ele se juntou a Near no banheiro, pra higiene matinal.

- Você vai ir tomar café agora?

Perguntou Matt a Near, que respondeu um sim com a cabeça.

- Pode ir então, eu vou mais tarde a gente se vê...

Near foi sozinho pelos corredores, estava pensando em dormir lá de novo. Era ótimo ver o ruivo dormir.

Matt estava no quarto pegou aquela caderneta, e começou a folheá-la.

- Mello, Mello, quem será ele? Isso deve ser antigo, cada dia tem uma coisa escrita.

Matt estava curioso, queria saber mais, muito mais sobre ele, tinha uma foto com o uniforme alemão. Ele não era daqui, sabia disso, mas como isso foi parar aqui.

- Ele tem o mesmo sorriso, de alguém que conheço, parece que eu o conheço de muito tempo.

Os olhos de Matt enchiam d'água.

- Mas por quê?

Pensava Matt.

- Eu sinto me completo com esse diário, é como se pertencesse há alguém que eu amasse, mas eu nem o conheço.

Matt realmente estava se sentindo estranho, esse diário realmente mexia com ele, precisava saber o porquê. Matt caiu da beirada da cama de joelhos e ainda com o diário nas mãos.

- Quem é você? E por que mexe comigo?

Matt no instante que falou isso, alguém respondeu atrás dele, e não era monitor nem o Near.

- Eu não sei como você achou isso, mas isso me pertence.

Mello havia se materializado.

- Quem é você? Eu tenho uma arma!

Disse Matt tirando um revólver na gaveta.

- Isso aí?

Mello virou o braço de Matt e tomou a arma dele,

- Abaixa a arma, eu não vou te fazer mau, ruivo.

- Matt, meu nome é Matt.

- Não importa me devolva isso, me pertence.

- Toma, você é Mihael Keehl?

- Sim, eu sou...

Matt pode ver ele, ele era realmente um anjo. Olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Mello olhou bem pro garoto ruivo a sua frente por trás dos óculos, tinha uma par de íris verde.

- Toma, é seu...

- Obrigada...

Quando Mello foi pegar o diário, ele atravessou a sua mão.

- Mas que merda é essa?

Disse Matt assustado.

- Eu não sei, por quê?

Mello pegou em Matt, e pensou: - Eu toco nele, mas não na caderneta.

- Mas que droga é essa Mello? Que você ta fazendo? Você é um morto vivo?

- Bem, eu não sei, eu já morri.

- Ahh droga to sendo tocado por um morto.

- Matt? – disse Near ao ver que ele estava falando sozinho.

- Oi Near, esse é o Mello – estendeu a mão a frente de seu corpo, mas Near não via nada...

- Matt, não tem ninguém ai

- Claro que tem um cara loiro de olho azul, e que já morreu.

- Matt eu vou te deixar sozinho um momento acho que precisa descansar um pouco.

Near foi embora assustado, nunca tinha pensado em ver Matt alterado daquele jeito, nem pensava em vê-lo de cueca.

- Mello, por que eu consigo te ver e ninguém mais consegui?

- Porque Matt, você que achou a caderneta.

- E ela é seu diário né?

- Não – disse Mello com a cara fechada.

- Ah é sim, eu vou ler, eu que achei mesmo.

- NÃAAAOooooo...

E pulou em cima de Matt, que ficou assustado, porque mesmo sendo um fantasma talvez, ainda podia encostar em Matt, e ficaram muito perto um do outro.

- Glup, isso não ta legal?

Sentia uma extrema vontade de beijar o morto a sua frente, ainda mais ele cheirava a chocolate.

- Desculpe, Matt...

Disse se ajeitando.

- Bom se eu não ler, você me conta o que acontece.

- Nada disso sai da minha boca.

- Então eu leio

Disse Matt dando uma gargalhada.

- Você não vai ler...

- Ah não?

- Não

- Tá okay...

Matt abre a caderneta e vai lendo.

- É alemão você não deve saber.

- Hey, eu sou um super dotado, sou poliglota.

- Super o quê?

- Super dotado, inteligente demais...

- ahh, você fala alemão?

- Sim, ahá, aqui tem sacanagem hein? Hehehe...

- NÃÃAAAO, não lê isso não...

Mello pulou em cima de Matt, mas agora iria tirar o diário das mãos dele, aquilo tudo era muito pessoal.

- Você não vai ler isso, seu seu...

- Ahh tem sacanagem aqui seu safado...

Matt ria da situação. Era até bom, parecia que eles se conheciam a tempos.

- SEU, ORA SEU...

Matt estava por cima de Mello, prentendo seus braços e lendo partes:

- "Foi a melhor noite da minha vida, ela gemia meu nome, e pedia por mais, seus beijos eram quentes e profundos..."

- AHHH!

- Mihaeeel, mais Mihael!

Disse Matt imitando uma voz de mulher.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mello deu um soco no Matt, e Matt devolveu com um chute. Mas em ninguém doía. Mas eles continuavam a se socar, bater chutar, até que Matt disse:

- Vamos para com isso, vai, to cansado.

Mello também estava exausto.

- É, uma boa idéia.

Matt não conseguia parar de pensar.

- Mello, o que aconteceu com a menina?

- Ela morreu, um dia depois.

- Nossa, e você encontro ela onde você fica depois da morte?

- Não, acho que não éramos feitos um pro outro. Eu sentia isso, mas a amei muito.

- Ahh...

Matt nunca havia sentido nada por ninguém assim.

- Já provou estar apaixonado Matt?

- Não, acho que ninguém nunca me amaria.

- Por quê?

- Oras, não sou a melhor pessoa pra isso, não tenho família nem amigos, só vivo por viver. Não tenho um objetivo.

- Matt, pra se apaixonar, basta estar vivo, você as vezes pode não perceber que essa pessoa te ama.

- Mello, quem amaria um monstro como eu? Você nem sabe o que aconteceu.

Essas palavras eram frias. O olhos de Matt escondiam uma tristeza imensa por TR[ás daqueles sorrisos.

- Meu pai me fez matar a minha mãe e minha irmã, se não eu também morria. Mas eu fiz, eu matei as duas, por medo da morte, eu as matei, como alguém pode me amar? Meu pai pegou a minha mão e atirou, usou minha mão na arma. Eu não fiz nada pra impedir nem aceitei. É como se eu as matasse.

- Você não fez por mal foi obrigado, seu pai fez isso Matt.

- Mas eu nem tentei impedir, fiquei parado, não tem como ser amigo nem muito menos namorado, ou esposa de alguém assim... Eu sou um monstro. Um idiota.

- Matt, eu sou seu amigo, e você não é um monstro. Você é humano, e você era pequeno quando aconteceu, não se culpe, mostre que não foi você que errou.

- Mello, obrigado.

Deu um abraço no loiro a sua frente. Com os olhos cheios d'água. Ele precisava de um amigo, mas até quando Mello ficaria com ele.

- Mello, até quando você vai ficar aqui?

- Até quando você precisar de mim. Acredito que seja isso.

- Hum, legal, vou ter um amigo...

- Vai sim...

**** Feliz por mais um capitulo +3

Bom, to feliz mesmo não tendo comentários, nem criticas nem xinagementos. Asuhsuahsuahs'

A fic vai ter mais uns 2, 3 capitulos, e to tendo ajudinha da May, minha amiga.

Kissus *-----*


End file.
